Hate That I Love You
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Song fic to Hate that I love you by rihanna feat. Ne-yo. Hermione and Draco are listening to Hermione's i-pod from muggle studies. The song reminds them of memories and how they feel about eachother.


**A/N: So I was thinking. I saw a song on youtube called I hate that I love you by rihanna featuring Ne-yo. It's been stuck in my head but I thought of Hermione and Draco So this is a Dramione fic and a songfic ^-^ Hope you enjoy By the way Draco POV is when Ne-yo sings. Hermione's is when Rihanna. Both is how they both feel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song I hate the way I love you by Rihanna feat. Ne-yo or ipods**

**This is for Potato4's contest ^-^**

Hermione was sitting outside Hogwarts on the Saturday afternoon. Ron and Harry had detention today with Professor Snape. She sighed and tried reading a sentence of the "Book Of Spells and Other little charms that will come in handy." She tried reading passed this one paragraph for an hour but her mind wouldn't let her.

She shut the book and let her mind wander to him. The guy she loved, that she wasn't suppose to. It wasn't right, yet it just kept her wanting him more and more. She was hidden from sight, from the rest of the Hogwarts students. Knowing she was not going to get any reading done she pulled out her muggle studies I-pod. Apparently her teacher got an agreement from Dumbledore to get I-pods for her students so they could learn about different types of music other then wizard bands and singers. It was good because she found some great American songs, even though half of them were stupid and talked all about shagging somebody, she fumbled with the contraption just getting it to work as a shadow loomed over her.

Looking up she smiled at the blonde headed boy who grinned at her. Draco Malfoy sat next to her.

"Granger." He greeted Hermione. His grey orbs looking straight into my brown.

"Malfoy." She replied back. "Have you gotten started on muggle studies yet?"

"Yeah I picked my song. It's like from Sweden but people from all over remix it and make like dances. Just reminds me how weird muggles are." he said.

The girl laughed. Even though he lightened up on the whole muggles are evil stuff, he still didn't favor them. That and the only reason he was in muggle studies was because Dumbledore made him.

"What song did you pick?" He asked eyeing the music device.

She handed him an headphone ear bud. She looked down. "I was kinda interested in like love songs and such. It just caught my attention." Her face was tinted a slight pink.

Draco looked at her and stayed silent. The sound of the music filling their minds and thoughts.

**(A/N:Play the song now if you want to ^-^)**

_[Rihanna:]  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Listening to the music Hermione knew she picked this song for a reason. It described how she felt. She loved Draco she really did. When she was away from him she needed him. Yet she couldn't stand him and how he hurt her. She hated how she would call her that nasty word M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Yet she stilled liked him and couldn't help it. __

[Ne-Yo:]  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

In their little fights they sometimes had about Weasel and Potter. It was always small and little. Yet he wanted to be upset still she made it disappear. With a kiss or hug. Her kisses always made his mind loose it's train of thought.__

[Rihanna:]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  


Whenever she was angry at him he knew it. It was like he could sense it.

It was when they had an argument about his father. She didn't want to wait an entire summer without seeing him, even if she had to sneak to see him she wouldn't care. He did though. He kept saying his father would be angry if he found out. He didn't want to upset his father. Yet she didn't understand how he told her how much he hated his father that he wouldn't want to see her. Then he would glaze into her eyes with his. Getting lost in them was easy.

Yet every time she fell for it. Something that would make her forget and think of him and only him. His scent, his touch, his voice, it was so overwhelming.

_[Ne-Yo:]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

Even though he loved her he didn't want to take his anger out on her. It was naturally to do so. From first year he called her mugblood. Yet her voice when it was calm was like a melody that as enchanting.

Yet a simple hug could calm him down from a fight with his father. Then how his father says muggle born a sick and don't deserve the power. He lived by that since younger, but now he is with her. How he is suppose to feel sick that he adores her, not now but how he use to be he would.

_[Rihanna:]  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)  
_

She loved him. The boy who tortured her, the boy who called her friends names and tortured them too. She didn't want this to happen yet it did. She felt that pull, when she wasn't near him it hurt. This secret of theirs was becoming ridiculous. They have almost been caught and she was pretty sure the Professors knew. Their houses were rivals, and they made this gap in it by being with each-other. She couldn't let go she was too far in already.

_[Ne-Yo:]  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
_

Draco looked down at Hermione. She really was a witch with the powers she has. Top of her class and first class person one and only to his heart. To everyone he seemed like he hated her but he really didn't. Only at first but soon he begin to love her. She was the only person other then Blaise to witness his true laugh not one of cruelness.

_[Rihanna:]  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

Sometimes he uses those glances and quick touch of the hand to his own amusement. During classes

to make her drop a parchment. Those winks that make her blush and have to explain herself to her friends who sat near her.

__

[Ne-Yo:]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  


He didn't think Hermione knew but he loved her, and never wanted to let her go. Not even for his father, not even for his house. Simple as that. _  
_

_[Both:]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
_

Sometimes it really did feel like magic was intertwining their destiny's together as one. __

[Rihanna:]  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...  


Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He was looking at her with that smile of his too. The infamous Draco Malfoy smile. The one she gets to see.

"Great song." he said.

"Thankyou." As his lips collided with hers her words of thanks didn't make it past her lips.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading. I spent like two weeks on this. I had this song stuck in my head.**

**This is for the contest by potato4. **

**Please read and review! ^^**

**-Tori Sohma**


End file.
